Almost Triplets
by 0anon0
Summary: One shot between Lee Jordan, Fred Weasley and George Weasley.


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ and its characters belong to their respective owners.

* * *

A tongue licked its way from Lee's nipple to his sternum, then up Lee's neck to nibble at an ear. Lee shivered in anticipation.

"Have you been a good boy?" a soft voice whispered in his ear.

Lee nodded vigorously, and reached out a hand to touch the redhead's chest. He tracked the ridges and valleys, his fingers twisting the curls of rust-coloured hair that lead down from the bellybutton. Another body pressed at Lee's other side, and Lee turned to stare into George's face. George leant down, and captured Lee's lips in a kiss. His twin moved down to kiss Lee's neck. Lee moaned into George's mouth. George grabbed Lee's free hand, and directed it to his cock. As Lee's left hand gripped George's cock, his right found Fred's cock. Slowly, Lee began to stroke the twins' cocks simultaneously, speeding up as he went. The Weasley's moaned at the same instant, and Lee smiled to himself. George pulled his face away from Lee's, and Fred took his place. As his twin and the brunet kissed, George knelt in front of Lee and latched onto a nipple, biting and sucking in turn. After a few minutes, George moved onto Lee's other nipple.

Eventually, Fred pulled away, taking his brother with him. Lee knelt in front of them on the floor, his lips swollen from kissing, his nipples red and hard, his eyes glassy and out of focus. Fred and George stood on either side of Lee.

"Do you want a treat?" George asked.

Lee's eyes focused on the twins. He took in the toned bodies, the red hair, and the cocks jutting out perpendicular from their bodies. Lee nodded eagerly. He took George's cock in one hand, and with the other, guided Fred's cock to his mouth. Lee's tongue darted out, tasting the precum that was forming on Fred's cock, then took the head into his mouth. Fred moaned as Lee sucked. Slowly, Lee engulfed more of Fred's cock, until he was halfway down. Then, George pulled him off his twin, and onto his cock. After a few minutes sucking George's cock, Lee returned to give Fred some more attention.

While Lee was sucking Fred, he felt something warm and hard nudge his cheek. Out of the corner of his eye, Lee could see George's cock poking him. George poked him again, leaving a trail of precum along Lee's cheek. Lee knew what George wanted from him. He tried to open his mouth wider, and slip George's cock inside it, next to his twin's. Fred and George moved in synchrony, which never surprised Lee, since they were twins, and knew each other better than anyone else did. They thrust in shallowly, as Lee attempted to accommodate them both in his mouth.

Finally, the twins pulled out of Lee's mouth, leaving Lee feeling a bit empty.

"I think it's time for bed", Fred teased.

"It's past your bedtime", George said with mock severity.

"But I'm a big boy now", Lee protested.

All three started laughing. Fred grabbed Lee's left arm, and George his right, and the Weasley twins threw Lee onto the bed. Lee sat up, and George stood next to him, his cock eye level. Lee resumed sucking it. Fred, meanwhile, lay down and took Lee's hard member into his mouth. For a few moments, the silence was only broken by low moans.

Suddenly, Lee pulled off George's cock to glare at Fred.

"What are you doing?" he asked, annoyed.

Fred glanced up. One hand was wrapped around the base of Lee's cock, holding it in place as he sucked it. The other had slipped further down, with one finger now buried in Lee's hole.

"I told you not to surprise me like that!" Lee continued.

"Sorry", Fred said, looking anything but that.

Fred didn't remove his finger, but just pushed it further in, earning a barely concealed moan from Lee, who still tried to look fierce.

"Come on, Lee", George said, tapping his cock on Lee's forehead. "My cock's getting cold."

With one last glare at Fred, Lee returned his attention to George's cock.

Soon Fred inserted a second finger into Lee's hole, and this time, Lee didn't complain, and didn't even try to hide his moans of ecstasy. George had a hand placed loosely behind Lee's head, his fingers interlaced with Lee's dreadlocks, guiding Lee onto his cock. George moaned loudly each time Lee swirled his tongue around George's cock head. Lee was also enjoying Fred's blowjob, and thrust up each time Fred mouth left his cock.

When Fred withdrew his fingers from Lee, and got up, Lee and George didn't stop. George now had his eyes closed, and his hand was gripping Lee's dreadlocks. Lee and George only looked around when they head the sound of a packet being ripped. They looked up to see Fred rolling a condom onto his cock.

"Why do you get to fuck him first?" George asked. "You were first last time, as well!"

"Because I'm the best looking", Fred retorted.

"We're identical, dumb arse! We look the same!" George countered.

"What about me?" Lee interjected.

"You're also identical to us", George compromised. "We're almost triplets."

Lee chuckled, grabbed George's balls, and pulled them down gently. George swatted his hand away.

"No, I meant that I'm the best looking", Lee explained.

"Only if the judge is blind", Fred said, as he climbed back onto the bed.

Fred sat on the bed, his back against the backboard. One hand held his cock; the other was at his side, balancing him. Lee scooted over to him, and lowered himself onto Fred. Soon, he was impaled by Fred's cock. Fred grabbed Lee's thighs, and lifted the smaller Gryffindor lightly, then lowered him again until his own cock was buried root deep into Lee. As Fred slowly, but increasing in speed, fucked Lee, George stood in front of Lee, and Lee sucked him off again.

After some time, Fred pulled out of Lee.

"I'm tired", he said. "George. Your turn now."

George positioned Lee on his hands and knees. As George slid on a condom, Lee sucked Fred's cock. George lubricated his cock, then slid it into Lee's hole, which was already loose from Fred's cock. Lee grunted. For the next few minutes, George fucked Lee, and Lee sucked Fred's cock.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Fred looked up at George.

"I'm going to cum", he warned.

George pulled out of Lee, Lee sat up. He was about to crawl over to George, when Fred tacked him from behind. Lee fell onto his back, with Fred holding his hands above his head. He struggled, though not hard enough so that he would escape. George approached the two of them, and looked over Lee. He reached down, and tickled Lee.

"Stop that!" Lee giggled.

George ran his fingers down Lee's chest to his cock. His hand curled around it, and began to stroke it slowly. Fred joined him. He lay down, and took Lee's balls in his mouth. Lee moaned as Fred sucked them. By now, Lee was painfully hard; he had been stimulated already for a long time. He gave a guttural moan, and came, his cock squirted ropes of cum that landed on his chest.

Fred and George sat up on either side of Lee, masturbating. Lee could feel exhaustion slowly trickle into him, but he stifled a yawn and looked at each of the twins in turn. Like Lee, they had been on edge for a bit of time now, so shortly, Fred, then George, came on Lee's chest. Fred and George collapsed next to Lee on the bed. Lee reached a finger down, and swirled their mingled cum that was solidifying on his belly.

"You were right", he murmured to the twins. "You can't tell the difference between us at all."


End file.
